The present invention relates to a self-discarding syringe to be used in medical field, as well as in other fields where it is necessary to use it only once.
It is known to utilize syringes which can be used only once in medical fields, in view of danger of contamination and to prevent tricks allowing repeated use of the same.
Known syringes are still repeatedly used although they were designed as disposable elements and therefore must be used only once. Their reuse is not prevented and therefore the patient is not sure that this element was not used before.